iggy's rain
by rose-of-blood-forever
Summary: Max and the gang have another character with them named Rain.she was the one who gave iggy his sight back. Iggy can't control himself around her.her wants to take her.tonight.lemon!


my first ever story here so i hope you like it!

He watched her.

Iggy always watched rain when she was around. He was madly in love with her. Ever since she became part of their group. Her beauty was had no limits she was perfect. And he wanted to be the first to have her in bed. She was a Mexican girl, the type that would always be funny when angry. The type that would say the most random things to cheer everyone up. He wanted to stare at her brown eyes. They were the type that weren't too dark so that you could see its color. Her hair was a tad bit lighter than her eye's, its curliness bouncy whenever she turned her head. She had black wings, which was odd for a girl with so much natural brown on her. Her skin was smooth and a slight bit more tanned than his. Another thing which he longed to caress, as well as her body. Rain, himself, max, fang, angel, Gazzy, and nudge all sat by the fire in the night its warmth showering all of them. He noticed that the fire was running out of wood. This could be his chance to finally have his way with her. But before he could speak rain began to talk.

"Hey! We're running out of wood! I think I should go get some more!" She said while getting up and whipping off the dirt on her perfectly round ass. Oh he thought very wrong and usually used swears when he thought of her body. Iggy stood up. "I'll help her out. It's not like she can carry that much wood by herself." "Hey", she said irritated, "I can manage to get plenty by myself, your just judging because I look weak!" Iggy rolled my eyes; clearly liking her cuteness. He began walking into the woods. "Come on slow poke." he replied as he walked into the woods. She walked next to him searching everywhere for wood and twigs. He looked at her he could no longer take it he wanted her there and now. He was happy that they had gained more than enough distance so that if she planned on screaming the rest of the guys wouldn't be able to hear she stood up from looking under a rock for wood he grabbed her elbow and dropped her to the ground. "Owww! What the hell Iggy!" She looked up at him and blushed a bit. "Wh-why are you looking at me like that?" she asked. Iggy smirked a smile that no one had ever seen was sexy and alluring. Her breathing increased. He bent his head down and kissed her soft wet lips. And slowly kissed down her jaw bone to her neck. He began nibbling on her of his hands slid under her shirt and began caressing her breast. A soft moan came out of her lips. Soon her shirt was off and he was sucking on one of her warm nipples. Her fingers intertwined in his hair as more and more moans exited her mouth with pleasure. He tugged off his shirt and her hands ran down his chest. He shivered with pleasure as electricity stung him every place she touched. He then felt his pants run off his legs (fortunately for them they didn't wear and under garments) so all of the clothing left was rains pants. Iggy smiled another sexy smirk and took them off in one swipe. They were now completely naked. Iggy grabbed her hips and brought her womanhood to his manhood. He leaned down and whispered in her ear "this might hurt a bit", and pushed his dick into her gasped as he went into her warmth. He slowly began thrusting into her, wanting her to get used to his size. She then began moaning his name. "oh….Iggy! More! Mmmpfh! ahhh!"She moaned. He began getting shivers and his speed increased. She brought her hips up so that he could go deeper. She was getting tighter and he was beginning to feel his climax wanting to come out. He fought it down so that when she came her would also follow. "oh god Iggy! Im-im-im coming!" she screamed. And then they both let go. Pure white hot pleasure seeped into them as their orgasms united and became one. They screamed out each other's names in unison."Iggy!""Rain!"And they fell. Their breaths fast. He kissed her sweaty fore head. Rain scooted her smooth soft body into his. "What are we gunna do about the wood?" she said in a soft low voice. He smirked. "It can wait."


End file.
